<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The only one for me is you by SemperAeternumQue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419079">The only one for me is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue'>SemperAeternumQue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Luck Beads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, bad luck beads, just like. found family siblings, literally no plot at all, no beta we die like the fab four, platonic fluff, the title is romance coded but they're SIBLINGS ok, they're teenagers and dumb and care about each other, what more do you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul gets a second strand of bad luck beads. Jet Star is slightly better at articulating their feelings than Party Poison.</p><p>These things are somewhat related.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul &amp; Jet Star (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Luck Beads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The only one for me is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good evening it's 11 pm, I got 5 hours of sleep, and I'm running on literally adrenaline and nothing else. So naturally I decided to post a fic, because that makes sense! Anyways have some fucking fluff, no warnings this time except a fuckton of swearing. Also you should probably read the first fic in this series first in order for this to make sense, but it's not technically necessary.</p><p>Pronouns:<br/>Fun Ghoul - he/him, they/them, xe/xem<br/>Jet Star - he/him, they/them (prefers they/them)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week or two after Fun Ghoul had been given xyr first strand of bad luck beads when xe acquired another. This time it was Jet Star that tapped xem on the shoulder as he was sitting in the garage of the diner, where a little workshop was slowly starting to form. At first it had just been the tools they used to fix the Trans Am, but other stuff was starting to pile up too, bits and pieces of radios and flashlights and other gadgets. The ever-dramatic Party Poison had declared it a ‘mess on the scale of Kobra’s hair in the morning’, earning themself a glare from their brother. Ghoul liked it though. Xe found the mess comforting, a welcome difference from the cold and white emptiness they had seen in Battery City.</p><p>So yes, Fun Ghoul was in the garage of the diner when Jet came to tap xem on the shoulder that sunny afternoon (not that many afternoons weren’t sunny, out in the desert).</p><p>“Oh hey, Jet!” Xe twisted around to grin at them, abandoning xyr project.</p><p>“Hey, Ghoul.” Jet gave him a small smile in return. “Not to pull a Party Poison, but I’ve got something for you.”</p><p>Ghoul eyed them with joking suspicion. “Is it going to be another bracelet?”</p><p>“You caught me! I guess it doesn’t have to be a bracelet, but it’s about the right length. You <em>could</em> use it as a bracelet.” Jet produced a strand of beads from their jacket pocket, holding it out to xem.</p><p>Ghoul took the beads, examining them tentatively. The strand was warm from being carried in Jet’s pocket, and slightly rough beneath his fingers. The beads themselves were a little uneven in size, seemingly made out of pebbles. It was clear that a lot of work had gone into it, as the pebbles were nearly drilled through, strung together, and painted with intricate little designs. There were many beads with only abstract patterns, but quite a few had more specific designs on them. Ghoul spotted wings, flames, water droplets, the killjoy spider, and several with little green hearts. The colors of paint were remarkably varied, ranging from red all the way through the rainbow to a tiny bit of purple, although green seemed to dominate.</p><p>“Any, uh, thoughts?” Jet sounded strangely nervous. </p><p>It was a silly thing, but what Ghoul first thought to say was “It’s very green.” Xe immediately regretted that, hoping the other wouldn’t be too offended.</p><p>“You said green is your favorite color, and I couldn’t get my hands on a lot of colors,” Jet explained, fiddling with their jacket. “I hope it’s okay.”</p><p>“You <em>made</em> this?” Ghoul was pretty sure xyr eyes were wide as a fucking kitten’s as they looked up at Jet. </p><p>“Oh! Yeah, yeah I made this. It’s Zone tradition, giving bad luck beads to your friends, and I figured I’d make a strand since we had the supplies. Well, most of them. I did spend a couple carbons on the bright green paint, but I figured it wasn’t complete without it.”</p><p>“Oh. You spent carbons on me?”</p><p>“My own money, don’t worry-“</p><p>“Not worried about the money, it’s just…” Jet's statement caught up to them. “You care enough to spend your <em>own</em> carbons on somethin’ for me?”</p><p>Jet seemed briefly startled by that. “Yeah? You’re part of my crew, Ghoul. I care about you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Xe looked down at the beads in his hands, turning them over again and looking at all the intricate patterns. They must have taken hours, each one carefully painted on by hand. “I care about you too, Jet.”</p><p>Jet Star’s smile could have been a star all on its own. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my writing/want to talk about killjoys/want to talk about bad luck beads/just want a friend come yell at me on tumblr @always-and-forever-a-killjoy (wow that took me three tries to type my own url), I may be socially anxious and awkward but I'm friendly I promise.</p><p>Also this is my original post about bad luck beads which inspired this entire series if you want to read a whole lot of rambling: https://always-and-forever-a-killjoy.tumblr.com/post/623179560281833472/ok-everyone-listen-up-i-have-thoughts-about-bad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>